


remember that night

by natiilovessofia



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natiilovessofia/pseuds/natiilovessofia
Summary: the one were Gina doesn't come back for opening night, but calls ricky 5 months later and reminiscences
Relationships: Ricky & Gina, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	remember that night

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at grammar, please don't judge.

**Opening Night**

Gina left yesterday. Ricky didn't really comprehend her text. Nini messed with his head, she was too busy talking about their past. Then the almost kiss, thank god for Big Red. But now laying in bed he can't forget what Red said. Ricky couldn't get through the first verse of "Just For A Moment" without red interrupting, "so this is for Gina". Ricky immediately denied it, "it's an opening night present for Nini". But now he wasn't so sure. "The only girl who knew what he was about." For darn sakes Nini gave him a necklace. He's never been a necklace guy. 

Ricky was getting overwhelmed, did he just make a giant mistake telling Nini he loved her. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned on his sad boi playlist. Ricky didn't notice that he was crying until he woke up with tear stains on his pillow and a red, splotch face. 

**5 months post-Gina**

Ricky's life was good. Except for the fact that his mom and Todd were getting married in a month. And except the fact that Nini lied to him about getting into that school. He sacrificed his own performance for her and she didn't even go. But other than that his life was good. 

Ricky kept a mental note of how long it's been since he last thought of Gina. It's been 5 days, a personal record. 

It was 10 pm when Ricky got home, who thought that Ms. Jenn could keep them until then. Ricky didn't even bother getting ready for bed, he just flopped right into bed. As he was closing his eyes, his phone rang. He didn't plan on answering it until he saw the caller's idea. "Gina Ballerina" with five red hearts. "Huh" She stopped answering his text during tech week, despite continuing to text her for 3 months straight. 

He almost didn't pick up in time. "Gi," he whispers. "Ricky," she replies with a shaky voice. "Gi, what's wrong, is everything alright." "Yeah, yeah um … I'm just a little bored. My new school doesn't have a theater program, so I was just thinking about East High and then I started thinking about everyone and everything," Gina says really fast. 

"We miss you here Gi, the show was not the same without you." "Ricky" "Yeah" "Remember that night." 

The wave of emotion that crashed into him, made him gasp. "Gi, I could never forget." 

**Thanksgiving Night**

Ricky chased Gina out of Ashlyn's house. He called out to her, but she kept on walking. Ricky didn't know what he was doing, he ran to her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the tightest hug he has ever given someone. At first, Gina tried to push him away, but Ricky just squeezed her more. Finally, Gina relaxed into the hug and began sobbing. Tears started falling down Ricky's face. 

"Someone once told me to forget about it and do what makes you happy. Let's go to the skate park."

Ricky took her hand and led her to his hideous orange buggy, she couldn't help but smile. 

The skate park was empty. They couldn't handle the silence. Luckily Ricky took his speaker with him everywhere. Their custom playlist started playing; movie soundtracks, musical numbers, and Ricky's favorite Soundcloud musicians.

Their night was spent belting out songs and skating. The whole time that they were friends Ricky has been trying to get Gina to skate with him. She always refused, "I'm a dancer, I can't break my bones skating." 

"Come on Gi, just one time." He gave her his Gina smile. The one where his eyes are squinted shut and dimples appear on his cheek. 

"Ugh, I hate you," Gina huffs standing up. 

"You know you love me, xoxo". "Don't go all Dan Humphry on me." 

Ricky stood wide on the skateboard and held Gina's hand as she stepped on. She almost fell off but Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. "You ready," he whispers. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

They launched off. Ricky was doing his Gina smile when he felt her lips against his cheek. He was thrown off, he lost his balance and fell over. They landed on a patch of grass and Gina toppled onto him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Gina explains. Ricky can't help but laugh, "I think that was my best ride yet." 

Gina slaps Ricky's shoulder, "How could you scare me like that." 

As they stood up, "Invisible String" by Taylor Swift started playing on Ricky's speaker. With Gina's hand in Ricky's he asks, "do you want to dance". "Like a whole dance competition." "No, like a slow dance," Ricky says sheepishly. "You know-how. Well, I just have to show you," He asks sarcastically. Ricky tentatively took her hands and draped them around his neck. "Is this ok?" "Yeah." Ricky places his hands on her waist and they start to sway back and forth. 

The air seemed to shift, there were no sounds, no cars or birds. Just them and the music. Halfway through the songs, the sky let loose. It began pouring. 

Usually getting drenched would upset people, but they just laughed. Ricky took Gina's hand and spun her around. As she came back she had the brightest, fullest smile that he has ever seen on a person. Ricky was taken aback. "Gi, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I will really miss you." "Ricky let's not do this now." "Right, I'm sorry, but can I give you something?" 

"What?" 

"A kiss." 

"Of course." 

And magic happened, sparks flew, there were fireworks, it sounded like bells were ringing. 

When it was time to take a breath, they separated. Gina looked at Ricky like really looked at Ricky. In her eyes, he saw how she saw him. A bright, happy, talented young man. At that moment Ricky promised himself that he will become that man and will find her in the future. He hugged her even tighter. 

As much fun as making out in the rain was, they were getting cold. "Let's get you home," Ricky whispers into Gina's ear. "Yeah, okay," Gina smiles at him and kisses his cheek. 

On the ride home, with a random radio station playing in the background. Gina looked over her shoulder at their intertwined hands and smiled. Ricky lifted their hands and kissed them. "I'll always remember this night." 

**The day after Gina calls.**

Ricky fell asleep with Gina on the line. They were each other's safe place. But when Ricky woke up he felt groggy. He told his dad that he was sick and got to stay home from school. 

Nini texted him probably every five minutes. How could she not understand that he wants to be alone right now? After school, he asked Nini to come over. He needed to break up with her. Gina's phone call made him realize that he's not growing in a relationship. Nini makes him feel like before, like a child. But he made a promise to himself, he needs to change. 

Surprisingly the break up went well. "I also think that you hold me back from growing, no offense " was Nini's response. Luckily being friends was much easier after this breakup than the last. 

**1 year later after Gina's call**

Ricky chose to go to NYU for college, he needed to really challenge himself. 

**2 years later after Gina's call**

Ricky spots Gina at freshman orientation. He rearranges his whole schedule so he can be with her group. 

They have dinner at the closest pizza place. "This pizza is nowhere near close to Red's," Ricky laughs at the face that Gina made. 

Gina wipes her hands and stares into Ricky's eyes. "Why did you choose to go to NYU." 

"Remember that night." 


End file.
